


Coffee Break

by NekoAbi



Series: TVFH Fan Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A look into the past, Gen, Part of The View From Here, Some flirtatious stuff in there, because Reggie exists, platonic for the most part, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Virgil is finally free from his classes and returns to his room, with the intention of relaxing. That all goes out the window when he finds his roommate hunched over a desk. After finding out what's going on, Virgil intends to help as much as he can.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



> So, I just posted Tea Break and this is basically the same story, but with different characters because I had to.
> 
> This AU comes from [ The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414/chapters/40036494) which is [ DramaticGarbage/Not-So-Innocent-Bi-Sander's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage) fic, which she lovingly and graciously allowed me to intrude on like this.

Virgil breathed in deeply when he exited the building that housed his final class of the day. He’d been staying behind for a little extra time in order to talk to his teacher about something but was now extremely pleased that he could just go back to his room and relax. Okay, maybe not entirely relax as he did have some homework he still needed to get done, but he could at least chill out for a little while before starting it.

He took his time walking back to his room, enjoying the late afternoon chill that had rolled in. Not only was it extremely calming for Virgil, but it also made the warmth that washed over him once he made it inside his building feel all the more amazing.

Virgil went to unlock the door but found that it was already slightly ajar. He felt panic rising as he pushed it open and peered in, preparing himself for the worst-case scenario of everything being stolen or destroyed. It meant that when he saw his roommate hunched over the desk on their side of the room, Virgil felt utter relief spread through his body.

He put his bag down at the foot of his bed before heading over to stand behind his roommate, looking over his shoulder at whatever was on the desk. It looked to be some kind of math work, from the small portion he was able to see. “What are you doing?”

His roommate physically jumped as Virgil spoke, causing the standing boy to chuckle deeply. The other boy placed his hand over his heart, “Fuck, Virgil. Give me a warning next time?”

“Sorry Regg, didn’t mean to scare you.” Virgil smirked, heading back over to his bag in order to empty it out.

“Uh huh, sure.” Reggie turned back to his desk, sighing dramatically, “I’m just trying to get this awful homework done, but I just can’t seem to understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Any of it.”

Virgil, his curiosity piqued, headed back over and picked up the sheets of paper. His finger played with the staple in the top corner as he flicked through the pages. It didn’t take long for him to realise something. He dropped the papers back onto the desk, pulled his chair from his own desk across the room and set it next to Reggie’s before heading back to his bag and searching around inside it.

Reggie watched, eyebrow raised, “Okay, what are _you_ doing?”

His answer was Virgil lazily holding out a similar sized pack of papers. Reggie snatched it from his roommate’s hand and searched through it. His eyes snapped up to look at Virgil, who had now taken a seat in the chair he’d pulled across the room, “We have the same?”

Virgil simply nodded, easily pulling the papers out of Reggie’s grip and putting them back down on the table. He reached for a pen and began to read the first question, when he noticed that Reggie wasn’t doing anything. Virgil looked up, “Well?”

“What?” Reggie seemed utterly confused and a little affronted at Virgil’s accusing tone.

“We’re doing this together. So get started.”

Reggie’s demeanour immediately shifted, and he grinned confidently, “Great idea.” He reached for a hairband from the back of his desk, tied his long braids up into a singular ponytail and got to work alongside Virgil.

The two worked for a couple of hours on the papers. Virgil finished fairly quickly and put all of his effort into attempting to help Reggie. It wasn’t an easy task, Virgil already knew this from previous experiences - Reggie was much too cocky and confident to really find it easy to take direction from others, even when they were just trying to help him. It ended up with Reggie giving up and leaning back in his chair, huffing.

“This has no point. I don’t even need this. When will I ever need to find out the area of half a circle?” He gestured at the page, signifying the specific question he was currently stuck on. “The only example I’ve seen ever was something about windows. I don’t ever want to deal with windows, so why do I need to learn this?”

While he was ranting, Reggie noticed his roommate stand up from his chair and head over to his desk. He watched, intrigued, as Virgil picked up his wallet and headed for the door.

“Um, excuse me? Where are you going? You know curfew is soon, right? Don’t tell me you’re sneaking out to meet up with those shitty friends you have?” Reggie stood up quickly, following Virgil to the door.

There was a moment where Virgil paused, clearly agitated by what Reggie had just said to him, but he soon continued and left the room. Reggie stood there pouting for a few second after the door shut before heading over to his bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a while, but his attention kept getting drawn to the gleaming white of the paper on his desk. In order to block it out, Reggie flipped over and shoved his face into the pillow, groaning in frustration as he did so.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually the sound of the door opening got his attention. Reggie turned and looked back to the door in enough time to see Virgil coming in with two paper cups in his hands. He watched as his roommate struggled to close the door properly with his hands occupied and made to get up to help, but the sound of him moving startled his anxious roommate and made him freeze.

Virgil’s panicked stare locked with Reggie’s confused one. The two were at a stalemate for a while.

“I, uh… brought you some coffee…” Virgil gestured to the cups in his hand, “Thought you might need it?”

Reggie breathed out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. He walked up to Virgil and leaned past him in order to close the door, also giving him a good chance to pop up onto his toes and whisper in the boy’s ear, “You’re too kind.” Reggie intentionally brushed his lips against the edge of Virgil’s eat as he pulled away while also slipping the cardboard cup Virgil had gestured to out of his hand, watching as Virgil shuddered softly. He took a swig and hummed, looking at the cup a little surprised, “Hmm, I guess it’s not the worst I’ve ever had.”

The comment seemed to snap Virgil out of whatever daze he was in, “Shut up.” He made his way to sit back down in the chair he’d pulled up to Reggie’s desk, sipping lightly. Once Reggie had joined him at the desk, Virgil set down his cup. “Should we get back to your homework?”

Reggie groaned audibly, throwing his head back, “Can’t I just copy yours?”


End file.
